The present invention relates to a gaming device having a wheel with multiple indicators.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one known method for enhancing player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the operation of the base game of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the secondary or bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game.
Bonus games exist that employ a wheel including several awards. A player spins the wheel to obtain one or more awards on the wheel. One such bonus game is the “WHEEL OF FORTUNE” gaming device manufactured by the assignee of this application. In this game, a multi-colored award wheel is attached to a gaming device. The award wheel is divided into several sections. Each section includes an award that ranges in value from twenty-five to one thousand. In this game, a player plays a base game that includes spinning reels and a central payline. When the wheel symbol is positioned along the central payline on the third reel, the player enters the bonus game.
In the bonus game, the player obtains one opportunity or spin of the award wheel. The player spins the award wheel by pressing a button on the gaming device. Once the award wheel starts spinning, the player waits until it stops. An indicator located at the top of the award wheel points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award on the indicated section for the bonus game. After the player receives that award, the bonus game ends and the player may resume playing the base game.
Another bonus game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,483. U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,483 discloses a gaming device having a bonus game that initially displays a primary game including several reels with symbols to a player. Multiple paylines are associated with the reels. A bonus game is initiated when the player obtains a specific combination of symbols on the reels. In the bonus game, the player spins a wheel including several awards. The number of spins of the wheel provided to the player is based on the number of paylines that the player played in the primary game, the number of credits wagered on the paylines or a specific symbol combination or combinations on the reels in the primary game. The player spins the wheel in the bonus game and obtains a single award between twenty-five and one thousand credits in each spin. The bonus game ends when the player has no spins remaining. The player receives the total accumulated award from the bonus game.
Gaming devices that increase the opportunities to obtain awards and increase the size of the awards are desirable. Players are attracted to games that provide several larger awards and the opportunity to obtain a very large award. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games for gaming devices.